Zootopia: War of Predator and Prey
by bob 4 life
Summary: War must be, while we defend our lives against a destroyer who would devour all; but I do not love the bright sword for its sharpness, nor the arrow for its swiftness, nor the warrior for his glory. I love only that which they defend. Zootopia medieval world AU.


**Hello there everyone!**

 **Welcome to this new story.**

 **So you might know me from my story Zootopia: At the Gym (and if you don't be sure to check it out).**

 **I have indeed continued my story again after about 6 months of absence. But I also wanted to try something fresh with this story here.**

 **So tell me what you think of this story through a review or a pm, tips are also welcome! So be sure to follow and fav if you enjoy this little story.**

* * *

She was walking around the battlefield. There lay hundreds of dead mammals on the ground. Rabbits, Weasels and even some foxes. The ravens were already starting to eat from the corpses. She was walking between them looking for any possible survivors. Maybe even some prisoners, but she didn't really believe that she would find any remaining rabbits or predators. The battle had been over for about half an hour now. What remained of the 3rd Predetorian army had fled back to the castle near Rodenttown.

It had been a great victory for the Burrow forces. They had surrounded the Predatorian army while they were setting up camp and they had charged into their unprepared forces. For every rabbit, 4 predators died. But it still wasn't enough. The Predatorian army still had greater numbers and more than enough soldiers to throw at the remaining rabbit forces. But none the less, this was a great victory.

While she was walking past the corpses she saw a group of rabbits standing around something. So being a little curious what the men were doing, she went to check it out.

"What is the meaning of this?" Judy said as she approached the group.

"The fox won't surrender, colonel." One of the soldiers said.

The soldiers were trying to capture the fox, but he wouldn't surrender. Not even after being stabbed in the leg and stomach.

"What is happening here?" said a familiar voice at which everyone got in formation.

Judy spoke up at this. "The fox won't surrender, my prince."

The prince nodded at her before turning his attention to the fox in question. He was barely standing and he could barely hold his sword. But he stood firm, ready to cut down anyone who would come at him.

"The battle is over. We have no intention to kill you. Surrender and you will be treated well." He said. But the fox just straightened himself.

"I am captain Augustine from the third Predatorian army. Commander of the fox forces and loyal servant of the emperor. I will not surrender to any rabbit. I swore an oath to fight for our empire and I shall not break my oath." He said before he got his sword up, with some effort.

"So be it." The prince said before drawing his own sword.

The fox charged at the buck. He swung his sword at his head only for the bunny to duck and to put his own blade in the foxes chest at which the fox fell to the ground. He had kept his oath. There was a period of silence, he never enjoyed killing.

"Judith can I talk to you?" The price said before heading back to his tent.

She obliged of course and followed him to his tent.

She entered a few seconds after the prince. "Judith!" A happy voice called out.

"Jack?" She asked before the buck hugged her.

"It has been so long!" He said with a big smile on his face.

"Have you forgotten your manners, general Savage?" The prince asked with a smile.

"Oh, I'm very sorry, my prince." At which he bowed and said. "It has been so long, my princess."

"Oh stop it you two! And you know that I hate people calling me princess, John." He said at which the bucks laughed.

"Well you haven't changed much." Jack said before getting a punch the shoulder. "And you haven't weakened." He laughed.

"I don't want to ruin our happy reunion, but that is not the reason that we are here." Jon said before pointing at the table.

Now she understood of course. This battle had been a great victory for the Burrow but that didn't mean that the war was over. It was far from over.

"So, what is our strategy?" She asked curiously.

She enjoyed the soldier life to be honest. She had been told from early on that she needed to be a lady, not that she listened. She had always been interested in fighting and war in general. She had been better at it then her two other brothers, but Jon was the real warrior here. He was not only the general of the first army, he was also the best swordsmammal that ever lived. And he was going to be the next king of the Burrows. And he deserved it in her opinion.

"The second and fourth pred army is now organizing near Fleabottem. Our spies tell us that they are going to march to Podunk." The prince said.

"But that is not all of our problems." Jack interrupted. "Their first army is going to merge with the remainder of the third Predatorian army. We believe that they are also preparing for an assault."

"Well this isn't good." She said. The Burrows have a strong army, but they can't face two forces at a time, they don't have the mammals.

"And that is where we come in." Jack said now smirking a bit. " We are going to march on Podunk."

"What? How could we do that, without losing the capital?" She asked.

"Well, are going to march both Jack's army and mine to Podunk where we shall meet them on the battlefield." The prince said.

She smiled at this. "They'll never see it coming."

"Indeed, they will not." Jack said. "We will leave a part of our force to defend the capital, of course."

"Good."

"But now we have to feast!" The prince said in excitement. "We have won this battle and we shall win the next!" At which he raised one of the glasses of wine on the table. Judy and Jack took one as well.

"Long live the king!" Jack yelled before drinking.

"Long live the king!" The siblings yelled in unison.

* * *

"Where is that idiot!?" Nick yelled as he entered the war room. At which Weaselton tried to sneak out of the room.

"Weasolton!" Nick yelled as he held him against the wall. "You bloody idiot! We almost lost an entire army because of your stupidity!"

"I- I didn't think that they would try to attack us." The weasel said.

"Of course they were going to attack you. You made them set up camp on one of the worst positions in the region! This whole campaign has been ruined by your stupidity!"

Wolford stepped forward at this. "Sir, with all respect, the campaign isn't lost yet."

Nick dropped the weasel at the comment. "Do you know how long we have been these damn rabbits? Do you? 25 damn years! This war could have been over in a week if this mammal did what he was supposed to do! We would have taken their capital and it would've been over."

Everyone in the room knew that Nick was speaking the truth. And everyone agreed that Weaselton was in idiot. But that didn't change the fact that they had to look at the future of this war.

"Sir, can I tell you about the current movement of our troops?" Otterton asked trying to break the ice.

"Yes, genereal Otterton, tell me." The fox said as he finally sat down. It had been a very tiring week for him. He had been very busy with the Burrow campaign but it seemed that that campaign was ruined by the stupid weasel.

"We are still organising the first and the second for the attack on Podunk and we would like for your troops to reinforce the third army so that they won't attack Rodenttown." He told him.

"No, we can't go through with this campaign anymore." He interrupted. "Our forces would be too spread out. We need to change the plan."

"Indeed, you do." A voice said from the door. At which everyone knelt. The emperor had entered the room.

"We already tried this plan and it didn't really work did it?" He said slightly angry. "We lost too many good predators. It is time for change."

"Your grace?" Wolford asked confused.

"This counsel has had no great victories in the past year, but my son has." At which he called Nick forward. "This mammal has done more than any of you, he has won more battles than any of you. So I have decided." At which he took out a badge.

"Nicholas Piberius Wilde, general of the first Predetorian army and heir to the throne. I give you the rank of Field Marshal. You are the leader of our united armies from now on." Nick's eyes opened wide as his father put the badge on his uniform before giving his son a firm handshake. "I'm proud of you, my son."

* * *

 **So that was it for this chapter everyone.**

 **This is what I've been thinking about doing. A medieval setting for our two favourite characters on opposite sides of the war. Who knows where they will end up.**

 **So I don't really know if I will continue this story, it's up to the opinion of all of you out there.  
If you boys and girls think that I should continue this then be sure to follow and fav and please, for the love of God, leave a review. **

**See you guys next Sunday with a new chapter of my other story Zootopia: At the Gym. Be sure to check it out!**

 **Bye, bye.**


End file.
